When Mechanic Meets Psychopath
by Nasugi
Summary: Yuno thinks Edward is behind the death of Yuki, and she plans on using Winry for her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

OK well, here goes, my first crossover. This should be interesting...

**_Please note, the story line from both animes will be a little inaccurate so that I can put them together._**

* * *

"This is interesting, it looks like #1 and #2 are the only ones left, but I don't think they're going to off eachother and win the game."

"Well, Deus, what do you propose then?"

"Perhaps an interesting twist. Any suggestions?"

"What if Yuno were to think someone killed Yuki?"

"Yes, that seems like a fantastic idea. Any old civilian will do, no?"

"Yes, but sir, what about those 2 brothers who have been coming closer to Japan? I hear their quest will bring them very close to you, and that could be problematic."

"You're right, how about we make one of them the victim of #2?"

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that."

"And Muru?"

"Yes, Deus?"

"Let's move Yuno to Amestris, rather than bring the brothers here."

"If course, Deus."

* * *

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, ELRIC."

"Jeez, Mustang, what's the big problem?"

"The PROBLEM, Ed, is that NOW Hughes is going to bitch at ME about his daughter's birthday, and NOT focus on the rebellion!"

"Rebellion?!" Al interjected, "WHAT REBELLION?"

"Didn't Edward tell you? Ishval is rebelling again after Scar used himself as a transmutation circle to kill Bradley."

"Yeah, and since Hughes is occupied with his daughter, ol' Mustang here has to coordinate every troop from Southern, Northern, and Eastern Command."

"And your brother's job was to assist Hughes and get it over with, so he could return to his duties. So not only am I covering for half of Maes' work, he's ALSO pestering me for Lisa's birthday. AND YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE GETTING READY TO GO TO JAPAN FOR A DIARY THAT SUPPOSEDLY IS THE PHILOSPHER'S STONE! WHAT KIND OF CHILDREN ARE YOU?!"

"Relax sir," Said Hawkeye as she entered his office, "This is probably not going to end productively for the boys either way, and how often does someone in the military get to leave the country? Let them go."

"Riza, since when do-"

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! I'M OUTTA HERE." Ed then transmuted a cannon launching both him and his brother out of the room, and leaving a huge hole in the wall. Ed landed only to find his brother's armor inside a trash can. _Bulls eye! _Ed though with a laugh.

After Ed finally got his brother standing upright, he noticed a little girl coming around the corner, a taller girl with her.

"Ed..." Al whispered, "I've never seen anyone in Amestris with purple or pink hair before... Who are they?"

"I dunno... maybe they're tourists..."

"Yuno! That's them!" Shouted the shorter one with purple hair, "The short one is the guy who killed Yuki!"

"Wait, Ed, you did wh-"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL HE CAN RIDE A CICADA AS IF IT WERE A DRAGON?! I'll show you!" Ed ran towards the little tan girl, but was stopped in his tracks when the taller, pink haired girl punched him 15 meters away from his target.

"What the- Ed! What just happened?"

"Ugh... I don't even know, Al." Ed climbed out of the wall he was smashed into and transmuted his auto-mail into his signature blade. "What's the big idea?" Ed started walking towards them when he realized the shorter girl was gone, and the taller one was already withing arms reach. He crouched to avoid the punch and clapped his hands together to transmute a stone pillar to fling himself away, but Yuno was too fast, and slid-kicked him right in the face. Again, Ed went flying. This gave Al enough time to transmute the wall into a pillar to knock Yuno into the street. Yuno reacted by back flipping onto the wall, and propelling herself at Alphonse. The force of her punch this time was enough to knock off the front half of Al's torso. Yuno turned around for a follow up after she'd landed, but froze when she saw that Al was empty.

"Surprised?" Yelled Ed as he descended from the rooftop onto Yuno with a giant hammer. She dodged the blow and went to punch Ed, which he reacted to by flip-kicking Yuno off the ground, and Alphonse coming around and uppercutting Yuno right before she landed. Ed then grabbed Al's foot, transmuting his into a spear, and throwing him at Yuno. However, she was too good a fighter, and grabbed Al-spear in the air. She used him to stop herself from slamming in to the wall, and again to launch herself back at Ed, leaving Alphonse 30 feet off the ground, useless to the fight.

"Ed how is this helping?!"

"It was a good idea in my head!"

"Yeah, I can see that! Just don't die!"

While Ed and Al were bickering, Yuno checked Yuki's diary.

_May 4th, 9:04pm: Riza shoots Yuka in the head with a well- aimed sniper rifle._

Yuna looked at the time, 9:02. The second it hit 9:03, Yuna counted to 54 seconds, and saw Ed coming at her. She dodged just in the nick of time. Riza's shot landed right on Ed's auto-mail, shattering it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Before Ed had time to react, Yuna roundhouse kicked him into the wall. She was about to finish it, when Yuna thought she felt a presence. She jumped away right before the area where she was standing exploded in flames.

"Damn." Yuna looked to a heroic figure with white gloves. The situation was getting bad, but if she could take him out, she could still win. Unfortunately her plan was halted when the ground shattered to Armstrong's ground slam. This was too much, Yuna had to flee. She jumped onto the pillar Al had made earlier in the fight, jumped up at Al-spear, and used him as a flag pole to propel herself onto the roof, and disappeared.

After the 5 militants cleaned up the mess, they headed back to Central command to discuss this new threat.

"So, Ed. Who was that? Not just some girl getting revenge for your perverted actions, I assume."

"Shaddup. I don't know who it was."

"Actually sir," Alphonse interjected, "There were two of them. There was a shorter one with purple hair that had told the one we were fighting that Ed had killed someone named Yuki. That's what caused the attack."

"Hmm, interesting. Hawkeye, do a search on this, 'Yuki.'"

"On it." Hawkeye saluted and left the room. Right as she left the phone rang.

"Mustang." Roy answered. Right after he'd answered the phone, he made an irritated face. "It's for you Ed."

"EDWARD ELRIC YOU ARE A RENOWNED STATE ALCHEMIST, HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU LOSE TO A GIRL?!" Hughes was screaming into Ed's ears. _How the hell does he already know? _Ed noticed Armstrong sneak out of the room. Ed sighed and replied to Maes, "I'll tell you later," and hung up.

* * *

Yuno was sitting in an apartment, the TV set to a cooking channel. There was a pool of blood seeping from the closet, and she was sitting on the ground at the foot of the Queen bed. Yuno took out her diary and looked at the single entry that marked her and Yuki's union. Though now, it would never come to pass. Yuno sighed and put her diary away, only to take out Yuki's. Right as she went to look at it, a little boy came into the room.

"Mommy I... wait, you're not my mommy... who are you?" The kid walked up to Yuno. "Why is your hair pink? That's really weird..." Yuno looked up from her diary at the small child standing next to her. He couldn't be more than 8 or 9 years old.

"Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Dead."

"Don't joke silly girl, mommy said she would always be around until I didn't want her."

"Well your mommy's not here and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well lady, you're here. Can't you do something?"

"Yeah, I guess I can." Yuno punched into the little boy's chest, and ripped out his heart, which she dropped onto the little dead boy's chest. She looked back down at Yuki's diary and flipped it open.

_May 5th, 1:23am: Yuno d-_

Right before Yuno finished reading the entry, the diary changed.

_May 6th, 5:46pm: Edward and Alphonse are fighting after they get themselves repaired._ Yuno gasps at this, and scrolls up in the diary. _May 5th, 7:14pm, Edward and Alphonse depart for Risembool to get repairs. _

"Looks like my friends have a mechanic. Why go so long? What do they have to return to?" Yuno spent the next 12 hours looking into who these two morons were. Reading book after book, asking question after question, until finally she realized, _This, Winry, must be pretty dear to the brothers, and according to Mr. Tucker, he's even quite fond of her. Sounds perfect._

Whilst returning to 'her apartment' Yuno was plotting on the most sinister way to get revenge, and she knew that Winry was the key. She boarded the first train that evening that she could catch, arriving in Risembool at midnight on May 6th.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the end of this story, I hope you guys enjoy the kinky and gruesome ending! :D**

* * *

As Yuno stepped off the train and into the Risembool station, she heard one of her diaries change. She opened hers first, nothing new. The time was 5:16pm, just half an hour before the brothers begin their little battle. She flipped open Yuki's diary, and read the new entry:

_May 6th, 5:32pm: Roy Mustang contacts Edward Elric_

Yuno wouldn't have thought anything of it, except that the original entry at 5:46 wasn't in there anymore. She read the next entry:

_May 6th, 6:07pm: Armstrong and Hawkeye meet Edward and Alphonse in Risembool_

_Damn! I have to act quickly._ Yuno sprinted at top speed, looking for any mechanic within the little town. Sure enough, she found the place. _Rockbell Automail_ _huh? All I have to do is snatch Winry and..._ Yuno's thoughts trailed off as she climbed the house to get on the roof. Edward and Al were definitely not outside. She crawled onto Winry's balcony and slid inside the Rockbell residence. She could here some light chatter downstairs, followed by some laughter. Yuno rummaged through the things in the room she was in looking for an indication as to what Winry actually looked like.

"DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY!" Yuno gasped and looked at the open door. Yuno heard the loud THWACK from Winry's wrench, followed by some yelling from Ed.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HIT ME LIKE THAT?!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BICKER LIKE THAT?!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yelled an older woman. Yuno crept down the stairs as the fighting continued. "I didn't ask for help, Winry, and you, Edward, you should learn to respect your elders."

"Hehe, I heard of that term but I thought you were supposed to pray to ancient ones like you." Yuno peeked around the corner just in time to see a rather rustrated blonde whack Ed with a wrench. "OW WINRY" No reply.

_So, that's Winry, eh?_ Before Yuno had a chance to make a move, the phone rang, and it startled her. If someone on that phone heard the ruckus, it could cause problems. She waited it out.

"Rockbell Residence. State alchemist Edward Elri- Colonel? Wh- okay, okay OKAY Mustang, slow down. What? Information on the Yuki person?"

"Yes. It seems this, 'Yuki,' was a high school student from Japan. One day, about 2 years ago, the kid went missing. 2 days later, he was back in his seat, only his test scores were literally 100% improved. 5 days later, a terrorist attack. Witnesses confirmed seeing this so called 'Yuki' escaping with a pink haired girl and a police officer."

"Pink haired girl, huh? Well if that's all-"

"No, it's not."

"All right I'm listening."

"The pink haired girl was also a student at Yuki's school. Her name is Yuno Gasai. She disappeared from Japan about 3 weeks ago. Shortly after her disappearance, bodies were found stached in her home. Authorities believe it to be her parents."

"Cool, so she's a maniacal freak! Still doesn't explai-"

"Cool it, Ed. There's more. Right before Yuno went missing, Yuki had gone missing as well. A few days after Yuno went missing, he showed up. So looks like our friend isn't dead at all." Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Mustang cut him off, "Before you speak, there's still more to the story. Shortly after Yuki was reported to have returned, he spoke to the press. He wouldn't give details for he feared for his life, but this is what I could scrounge up from the reports. There was apparently a game being held that involved Yuno and himself, and that one of them had to die to become the winner."

"A game? Wait! Could the diaries be involved?"

"Precisely. Yuki specifically said, and I quote, 'We were given these diaries which could tell the future, and we had to use them to beat the other players.'"

"So he and this Yuno girl were both diary holders. So we just have to find them! Thank's colonel!"

"Wait! Ed there-" Ed hung up on the colonel. Didja hear that Al! We didn't even have to find the diaries! They came to us, at least one of them did."

"Ed, that's great! Maybe we finally found it." Yuno watched in shock as her secret had just been leaked. She hadn't heard what the colonel said, but she knew it was enough that she was compromised. The phone rang again, so she decided to keep watching.

"Rockbell Residence. Colonel? No I don't think Ed is available. No, colonel but I'm sure whatever you can tell them, you can tell me. What? Okay, I'll tell them. Oh? Oh no colonel I think the boys are... no but... okay. Thanks colonel." Winry hung up walked over to the brothers. Yuno was close enough that she could hear what Winry whispered to them.

"_Mustang just told me that the one who gave all the players their diaries could supposedly be summoned with a certain transmutation circle, but it requires something that the so called god has given to a mortal. The diary for example!"_

_"Oh, great Winry, so we'll lure her out, and-"_

_"Wait, Ed. The colonel said you should do the transmutation at central, so you could have more back up. He also said he'd be sending Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Armstrong to be your escort back home."_

_"Ugh, Mustang and his escorts. Well, okay, we'll me them halfway. I'll be sure to return soon Winry. Tell the old lady we said bye."_

_"Bye Ed." _Edward and Alphonse, left the house. _PERFECT!_ Yuno sprung up, ran straight towards Winry, and tackled her into a wall, knocking her out. Yuno took a piece of paper and, since there was no writing utensil, used her own blood to write it. It read:

If you want to get your precious Winry back, send Edward and Alphonse to the Shanty Warehouse at the South City port, alone.

Then Yuno ran off with the poor blonde woman. Yuno returned to the little apartment where she hid from the military and tied Winry tightly to the bed. She made sure to restrict all of her limbs, and gag her. There was no escape from the prison of ropes. Then, Yuno headed to the warehouse to meet Edward.

* * *

Yuno waited, crouched on the roof of the warehouse for the arrival of the Elric brothers. She checked Yuki's diary once more.

_May 9th, 9:35pm: Edward and Alphone arrive at the warehouse. They are not followed._

Yuno smiled as she checked the time and read 9:34. Sure enough, in the next sixty seconds Ed and Al approached the abandoned building's front door.

"I guess this is the place." Edward said, looking at the large door before him. "You wanna do the honors?"

"Sure." Al transmuted a hole into the warehouse and they both stepped inside. Yuno jumped down and ran into the warehouse, directly behind them. Ed heard her footsteps and went to turn around, but Yuno jumped kicked him across the floor. She grabbed Al by the plume on his Ed and chucked his head at Ed, knocking him back down. Yuno ripped Al's arms and legs off, and his chest place. All that remained was the back half of his torso armor, with the blood seal on it. Ed shouted as he ran towards Yuno in a fit of rage. She noticed something interesting about the place he landed, the helmet was perched, perfectly on the ground suspicious. Right as she dodged Edwards lunge, he transmuted the ground, using the helmet as the center of the circle. Every piece of Al, including the piece she was holding, began to move towards it. The fusing of the metal while she was holding the armor would kill her for sure, so Yuno panicked and decided to try her luck with the symbol inside Al.

She resisted the gravitational force of the helmet, and looked straight at Ed.

"STOP!" She screamed at him, "STOP, OR I'LL ERASE THIS SEAL!"

Edward's eyes widened in terror, he knew all too well what would happen to his little brother. He stopped the transmutation. Clearly, this seal was a great bargaining chip. She took the armor in two hands and swung at Ed's head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

When Edward awoke, He could feel his arms were outstretched, and his legs dangling.

"Wh- what where am I?"

As he spoke, the lights in the warehouse flared on. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from the blinding light. Slowly he looked back as his eyes accustomed to the brightness. He was risen several feet off the ground. Ed was chained to a cross, his arms outstretched, like a crucifix. He looked at the pink-haired figure on the ground, looking up at him with a curious look on her face. Two more lights turned on and it revealed Alphonse's armor on one table, and Winry on the other.

"AL! WINRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!?" Edward was struggling against his bindings, in hope of a miracle, but it was in vain. Yuno walked in to the shadow, and shortly after, Ed was lowered to the ground. Yuno walked back up to him and smiled.

"SCREW YOU!" He screamed at her, but she didn't even seem to notice. She walked up to him and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh..." she told him quietly. He was speechless. She giggled and walked over to Al's armor. Winry's muffled cry could be heard, and Al's voice was completely audible.

"Ed, help!"

"Al! Just hold in there! Mustang's on the way."

Yuno glared at him. _Shit! I thought he wasn't followed!_

"Yeah, not so tough now, are ya? I gave him the location and told him to be here in half an hour. Looks like your plane is ruined!" Ed began to laugh, but Yuno only smiled. Ed stopped when he noticed that she wasn't phased. "Wha..."

"I guess we'll just have to speed things up." She kept smiling and tilted her head, looking cute as always. Yuno walked over to Winry, picked up a bucket filled with water, and dumped it on her. "Don't worry, it's not cold, it's just that water helps so much to dissolve stains."

Ed looked at her in disgust and planned his escape. Hawkeye's brilliant eyes would shoot him right out of his brilliant bindings, and well, he'd just wing it. Yuno picked Winry up, and sat her down on Al's armor, her back centered on Al's exposed blood seal. Winry's muffled cries grew louder.

"Now, Ed. I've already told Winry everything. All you have to do, is tell her not to move too much. She'll erase Al's seal, after all." Now Ed understood.

"No, wait," he begged, "you can do whatever you want with me, just let them go... please..."

"No way! It's much more fun this way!" The twisted girl giggled at Ed's anxiety. "Let's begin, then." Yuno grabbed a cart with various things on it. Ed could identify the combat knife he kept in his boot, a pair of scissors, a bottle of hand sanitizing wipes, and Ed's pocket watch. She took the scissors and looked at them for a seconds. Yuno shrugged and tossed them aside. She then picked up the blade, and walked over to Winry. She grabbed her tank top, and sliced up both sides and the straps, leaving her bra in tact, and keeping the back part of her shirt on Al.

"Now Ed, there are rules. If the cloth gets off of the blood seal before time's up, you lose. If the seal gets erased, you lose. If Winry dies, you lose. The chain on your right hand is a lot looser than you think, not much I can do about it. If I see your hands free, you lose. That's it!" She gave Ed one last before she proceeded to cutting Winry up. She took her hand and rubbed Winry's belly. "Your girlfriend has beautiful skin..." She looked at Winry's desperate face, lowered her head to Winry's chest, and lightly licked Winry's breasts for a few seconds. She took the knife and cut off the right strap. Winry began to squirm.

"Don't squirm, remember. Al's life depends on it. This is your only warning pumpkin." Yuno place the tip of the knife on Winry's left clavicle, puncturing the skin. She slid the knife across Winry's breast, through the strap, with a slight curve, also cutting the side of the bra. Yuno lifted the undergarment, cut the rest of it off, and tossed it aside. Yuno sensually lapped up the blood seeping out of the wound. She could tell Winry was actually enjoying it, whether she knew it or not. She took the knife to the wound again, cutting in a slightly larger curve, letting more blood come out and opening the cut more. Yuno sucked her finger seductively, and looked Winry in the eye. She leaned over Winry letting her lips hover over Winry's gagged mouth, and breathed on her. yuno slid the tip of her finger across, then into the cut, forcing Winry to cry out in pain, and Yuno giggled.

Yuno hacked off Winry's shorts and panties, and admired her little pink pussy for a few seconds. She lightly slid the combat knife from her hip to the other side of Winry's body. The wound was larger, but not as serious. Yuno cleaned her hands and let the blood trickle around Winry's stomach. Yuno leaned over Winry again, this time licking Winry's now hardened nipple and lightly biting it. As she pleased Winry, she took the knife and slit the underside the tit she was sucking on. She couldn't tell if Winry was moaning in delight or crying in pain. Either way, Yuno was enjoying herself. She licked the new wound and got off of Winry.

"This is probably going to hurt." Yuno took her free hand and lightly rubbed the hood of Winry's clit, causing her body to slightly slither. Al made a sound. He was alive , but uncomfortable. Yuno smiled, and kept slowly rubbing. She looked at the bloodied knife, and traced it from Winry's neck down to her blossom. Yuno let the knife rest in between Winry's lips. Yuno paused, and glanced at Edward. He was shaking, speechless. Yuno thought she saw a tear. "I want to hear you, though." She said as she looked to Winry. She took the knife and cut off Winry's gag. She panted a couple of times. Yuno smiled and resumed the rubbing of Winry's clitoris, watching Winry bite her lip. Again, she rested the knife between Winry's lips. This time, however, she slid the knife, which was 6 inches long, 2/3 of it's length inside of Winry. She grunted in pain when Yuno did this, but then moaned. The blade of the knife was facing downward, and Yuno's compassionate smile turned cynical. She twisted the blade to face herself, and Winry let out a cry of pain. Music to her ears.

Yuno grabbed Ed's combat knife with 2 hands, and ripped it through Winry's pelvis, forcing Winry to scream at the top of her lungs. There was so much blood, Yuno couldn't control herself. She took handfuls of it and gulped it down. Her blood ridden smile was a thing to behold in that warehouse. Yuno began to cackle maniacally. She grabbed the two little sections of pelvis that were now ripped apart, and yanked them, causing the previously 4 inch crevice to just expose Winry's uterus. The small hole was enough to get Yuno going. She grabbed Ed's pocket watch and jammed into Winry, still cackling like a witch. Winry's screams began to dim, she was getting much weaker with the loss of blood. Finally, Yuno mounted the dying blonde. She looked up at Yuno's seemingly endless pleasure, and one tear streamed down her face. Yuno grabbed both of Winry's breast and ripped them off. Yuno ripped upwards, on tit coming clean off, the other tearing off a layer of skin up to Winry's chin. She let out one final scream in despair, and then went limp.

* * *

A few moments earlier

"Lieutenant," began Colonel Mustang, "we have to go in. Who knows what that scream..."

"Sir, I'm sure the boys have handled much worse. Let them handle it for a bit longer."

"Riza, we're not even sure if they're in there! All we know is that there is a civilian, or worse, another criminal in there. So let's-"

The colonel's speech was interrupted by Winry's final scream.

* * *

Yuno climbed off of Winry, and lifted her up off of Alphonse, and brought the table over to Edward. He was looking down, he hadn't even see what just transpired. He looked up when he heard everything stopping. The first thing he noticed was a jumbled Winry's body on the ground. Then he noticed Yuno, standing next to the table Al was on, looking at him.

"You lost, baby." She looked at him as if she were a sad mother. Yuno took the combat knife, and place it int he center of Al's blood seal.

"NO! DON'T!" It was too late, as he said his final words, Yuno penetrated the armor with the knife, splitting it into several pieces. Al was gone. She lifted the knife and put it under his chin.

"Finally," She said, "it can all be over. I will end your suffering." She brought the knife down, and Ed accepted his fate.

Suddenly, a loud ringing was heard through the warehouse. When Ed opened his eyes, he saw Hawkeye at the end of the warehouse, a gun in her hand pointed towards him. He looked down.

Yuno was lying there, on the ground, with a bullet in the back of her head.

Ed looked over to Al's Armor.

"Bulls eye..."


End file.
